hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (TheMaster197)
2022 Hurricane Season The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane season was the most active since 2005, the season began on April 30th, 2022 and ended on December 2nd, 2022. The storm saw the most number of storms in terms of the number of depressions, hurricanes, and major hurricanes since 2005. The season shattered 1933's record for the most ACE in a single season with 350.03 ACE while 1933 only had 258.57 ACE producing 35.37% more ACE than any other season before it shattering the old record. The season was the first and only season until 2028 to produce more than two Category-Five storms Hurricane Danielle, Hurricane Julia, and Hurricane Lisa (the other being 2005 with Hurricane Emily, Hurricane Katrina, Hurricane Rita, and Hurricane Wilma). The season did not set the record for the most major hurricanes coming just one storm short of the pre-2028 record of seven major hurricanes with six major hurricanes. The reason for the storms immense energy was because of the complete lack of wind shear during the season the warm waters over the north-central Atlantic and a high-pressure system that persisted over Bermuda. The season broke several records for storms by intensity, the fastest wind, the storm with the most accumulated cyclonic energy (ACE), the storm with the longest-lived category-five winds and the storm with the most damage caused. This season set the record for the longest combined duration of multiple Category Five hurricanes in the same season combine which is what contributed the season to having so much ACE compared to any other season. Season Summary The season started fairly early with a tropical depression forming in the southwestern Gulf of Mexico on April 30th that would then dissipate on May 2nd. The season was actually less active than usual until a storm developed on August 24th that would grow into a Category Five storm by August 31st. The season spawned 21 depressions, 16 storms, 11 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. Season Forecasts Storms Tropical Depression One. Was just a minor tropical depression that formed very early into the season on April 30th, peaked at 30-mph then dissipated on May 2nd. Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Alex Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Danielle was one of the five tropical cyclones to have made landfall in New York City, the only Category-Five Hurricane to make landfall north of Florida, and the only major-hurricane other than the 1821 Norfolk-Long Island Hurricane to make landfall in New Jersey. The storm set numerous records and caused the most damage out of any hurricane, typhoon, or cyclone in world history up to that point in time and nearly put the wealthiest most powerful nation on Earth into a state of paralysis for almost two days. The storm would rapidly intensify north of The Caribbean, then get squeezed by two high-pressure systems causing its momentum to grow from 4-mph to 50-mph and change its course in a northward direction. The storm would then make landfall in Eastern North Carolina and continue its way up the coast at a speed of 35-mph to 50-mph devastating everything in its path all the way up to Connecticut. The storm would claim the lives of 619 people and cause unprecedented damage and destruction to an area stretching from North Carolina to the New York City region. The storm was also the costliest natural diaster up to that time to causing $357.5-Billion in damages $207.5-Billion of which was physical damage. The storm created the largest mass evacuation in US history the largest black out since the Great 2003 Northeast Blackout and the greatest number of lives out of any US Hurricane since Hurricane Katrina seventeen years earlier. The fallout from the disaster was immense and recovery in some areas took several years. The storm in a sense was a modern day repeat of the Great 1821 Norfolk-Long Island Hurricane which devastated the same area in an identical way. The only difference was that the 1821 storm struck New York City at low-tide while Hurricane Danielle struck New York City at high-tide making that storms surge at Battery Park 4-feet higher than 1821. Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Tropical Storm Hermine Hurricane Julia Hurricane Julia was a Major Category 5 hurricane of the very active 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season. It was the second Category 5 storm to strike the Leeward Islands after Hurricane Irma became the first just five years earlier. It then became the first Category 5 storm to hit Haiti which it would weaken to a Category-Four then restrengthen rapidly to a Category 5 and become the first Category 5 to ever strike Jamaica and the first Category 5 to strike Mexico since Hurricane Anita 45 years earlier in 1977. Julia caused widespread damage throughout the Caribbean devastating Western Haiti, Jaimaca, the Cayman Islands, and the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico where it would have four separate Category 5 landfalls. The storm was a very slow moving storm lasting for 17 Days, and would spend 152 hours as a Category 5 storm including 96-hours straight shattering the 1932 Cuba Hurricane's record of 78-hours. The storm also shattered the 1899 San Ciriaco Hurricane's record of 73.6 ACE by producing 80.2 ACE. The final death toll from the storm was 1,818 among whom 1,607 (almost 90% of them) were in Jamaica and Haiti alone, and it would be almost a decade until the island nation of Jamaica would fully recover and over a decade for the Cayman Islands to fully recover. This was not even the most powerful storm of the hyperactive 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season with 185mph winds and a pressure of 901mb, Hurricane Danielle which moved slowly north of the Caribbean before curving north into the Atlantic Coast of the United States was. Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Lisa was the longest-lived hurricane since Hurricane Jose in 2017 and the third Category-Five hurricane of the 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Hurricane Lisa was also the fifteenth depression, twelfth storm, eighth hurricane, and the fourth major hurricane of the very hyperactive 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season. This also happened to mark the first and then only time other than the 2005 season that the Atlantic basin had produced more than two Category-Five hurricanes in the same season. The storm lasted formed on October 10th and would last for 19 days before it dissipated over Scotland during the late hours of October 29th. Hurricane Lisa would be the second major hurricane of the 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season to affect Cuba and it would not be the last. Thankfully a high-pressure system over Cuba and another one just south of Bermuda would keep it off of any major landmass. However, the storm would still hit a populated area as it would make landfall on Scotland with very low Category-Two strength becoming the first hurricane to make landfall in Northern Europe above Category-One strength since Hurricane Faith 56-years earlier in 1966. Tropical Storm Martin Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Owen Hurricane Paula Tropical Depression Twenty Tropical Depression Twenty-One Deaths and Damage Economic Impact Records and Notable Events Storms by ACE Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2022. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2028 season. This was the same list used in the 2016 season, with the exception of Martin and Owen, which replaced Matthew and Otto, respectively. The names Martin and Owen was used for the first time this year. Roman Alphabet Retirement On March 26, 2022, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Danielle, Earl, Fiona, Julia, Karl, Lisa, Nicole, ''and Paula'' from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Darlene, Emilio, Felicia, Jessica, Ladonna, Natasha ''and ''Victoria for the 2028 season, respectively Season Effects Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Season Category:Hyperactive season Category:2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Hypothetical Seasons Category:Future Seasons